A vehicle such as an automobile may be configured for autonomous driving operations. For example, the vehicle may include a central control unit or the like, i.e., the computing device having a processor and a memory, that receives data from various vehicle data collection devices such as sensors and generally also external data sources such as navigation information. The central control unit may then provide instructions to various vehicle components, e.g., actuators and the like that control steering, braking, acceleration, etc., to control vehicle operations without action, or with reduced action, by a human operator.
An autonomous vehicle may carry one or more occupants. An occupant of an autonomous vehicle may or may not have a need to see out of the vehicle. Further, an autonomous vehicle occupant may or may not be sitting in a driver's seat of the autonomous vehicle. However, even when an autonomous vehicle occupant does not need to see out of the vehicle for purposes of operating or controlling the vehicle, the occupant may wish to view the surrounding environment. Further, there may be times when an autonomous vehicle occupant desires or needs to view outside of an autonomous vehicle to perform certain operations and/or to determine whether to exercise control over the vehicle.